mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh
Big Macintosh is a member of the Apple family and is Applejack's and Apple Bloom's older brother. He is first seen in the first episode walking idly in Ponyville the moment Twilight Sparkle first arrives, and later officially introduced during the Apple family reunion, albeit he had no speaking roles until the fourth episode, Applebuck Season. Big Macintosh is one of the recurring members of the Apple family.__TOC__ Description Personality Big Macintosh appears to have a rather calm and easy-going demeanor to contrast with his sister Applejack's more stubborn attitude. His appearance matches his demeanor; his eyes are generally half closed and he looks slightly bored, as though he is simply accepting what is happening around him. He seems to be a pony of few words and like the rest of his family he speaks with an accent suggestive of the Missouri Ozarks, where many apple orchards can be found. To match his laid-back appearance, he speaks calmly and slowly and never raises his voice. He seems to have a practical sort of wisdom, certainly greater than his little sister Applejack who gets angry at him for "using his fancy mathematics" on her, but tends not to share it if a simple "eeyup" will suffice. Appearance Big Macintosh is generally seen with a sprig of wheat hanging out of the side of his mouth and a yoke around his neck. He and Applejack have similar large, light "freckles" on their cheeks. History Big Macintosh is first seen as Twilight lands in Ponyville, in episode one, walking through the town. During this first appearance his cutie mark has the addition of twinkles around the apple, which are not present in following appearances,. Later the same episode, he makes a brief appearance in the Apple family reunion. Although he is mentioned by name and referred to in following episodes, he doesn't speak until Applebuck Season. ]] Big Macintosh has sustained some form of injury which makes him unable to help with the annual apple harvesting in Applebuck Season, prompting Applejack to attempt harvesting the entire orchard herself. The injury may have been caused by a bet between Applejack and him, which Applejack can be heard talking about at the beginning of The Ticket Master. In Winter Wrap Up, Big Macintosh, alongside the other Earth ponies, is seen clearing away the snow in the fields around Ponyville. In Fall Weather Friends, Big Macintosh, alongside Granny Smith and Apple Bloom, cheers on Applejack during the Iron Pony Contest. Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles depicts Big Macintosh as a younger pony, showing him as much shorter and scrawnier than in the present. Appearances :See also character appearances Big Macintosh's longest speaking part is at the beginning of Applebuck Season, and he makes minor appearances in episodes one, three , seven, ten, eleven , thirteen , and twenty three of season one. Gallery :Big Macintosh image gallery : Trivia * Big Macintosh's design (big size and haired feet) is inspired by G1 Big Brother Ponies.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/1791052542 * Big Macintosh's appearance is that of a draft pony. His tail is cropped, a common practice with work horses to prevent it being tangled in the harness or cart shafts, and he wears a yoke in all his appearances, including the younger version of him in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. * His name is exclusively spoken in full in the series and never shortened to "Big Mac", possibly due to name licensing issues. * Big Macintosh's name alludes to the McIntosh variety of apple. The cultivar is mostly red with green streaks on its skin. *A pony with the same color scheme as Caramel is seen in the opening theme song, pulling a cart. However, the pony's body and mane design looks like Big Macintosh's. References sv:Big Macintosh Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1